The Lostpedia Interview:François Chau, Part 1
:Sam McPherson is responsible for this interview and its transcription. --------------- François Chau is an actor who has made several appearances on Lost as a Dr. Marvin Candle. The questions for this interview were submitted by members of the wiki and the forum. The interview was conducted via email on July 28, 2008, and was posted August 3, 2008. --------------- Lostpedia: How did you come to work on Lost? Are there any interesting stories from casting? I was called in to audition for the role of "Dr. Marvin Candle" with a group of other actors. Luck was with me that day, and the fact that I was able to get through the the page monologue without making a mistake probably had a lot to do with my getting the job. Lostpedia: Are you a fan of the show? If so, are you a casual fan or a more serious fan? Do you have a favorite character? I must admit that I did not watch the show too much in the first season. I had missed many episodes so I was a little "lost". Sorry... couldn't resist pun. I watch it now, and I think I would be more of a fan if I was not a part of it. It's very hard sometimes to enjoy it when you know what's coming up. I don't have a "favorite" character, but I do like "Juliet" and "Sun". Lostpedia: When being cast, did you have any idea how important your character would be in the coming seasons? I had no idea whatsoever. I thought it was just for that episode and that was it. Lostpedia: Out of all the videos you have done, which was your favorite to film? I guess my favorite would be the latest one. You find out who I really am. Maybe. Lostpedia: What do you mean by "maybe?" Do you think Pierre could have been lying? I was just kidding when I said "maybe". As far as I know, Pierre is not lying. Lostpedia: Sorry for that extra question. You know how closely Lost fans pay attention to details... When was the Orchid outtakes video (which was shown at Comic-Con) filmed? Was it filmed at the same time as the Orchid video actually seen on the show? We shot the Orchid footage that was shown at last year's Comic-Con last summer, in LA, about a week or so before the convention. The footage seen in the show was shot in Hawaii around the end of last season. Lostpedia: Do you feel that the role of Lost has brought you more recognition than previous roles? Why or why not? The role on "Lost" has certainly brought me more recognition than all the previous roles I've done. I am amazed at the letters I get from all over the world. Lostpedia: Do you wish you were acting with the other cast members of Lost, or do you wish to maintain the more enigmatic part of your character? Are there any particular actors on the show you would like to work with? At this point in the show, I would like to have more interaction with the other characters. I would like to have a scene with my friend Yunjin Kim, who plays "Sun", although I don't know if we both would be able to get through the scene without breaking up into fits of laughter. Lostpedia: In the recent video shown at Comic-Con 2008, your character interacts with a familiar sounding cameraman. Do you know who portrayed this voice? Is it someone audiences have seen before? All I can tell you is "yes" I know who did the voice, and "yes" it definitely is someone the audience has seen before. Lostpedia: What was your reaction when your character revealed his true name to be Pierre Cheng noted? Did it change any perception you had of your character? ''' I did not really have any reaction to the "Pierre Chang". It does change my perception of the character a little bit. Of course, in the world of "Lost" you don't really know what's true, do you? '''Lostpedia: Did you ever wish to play a part on the present-time of the show? How did you react when you learned your character was dead? I do wish that "Dr. Candle" would show up in the present time. Again, you don't really know what's true on "Lost" so being "dead" might not mean anything. Lostpedia: Your character has been seen to have a prosthetic arm. He was also seen holding his arm in the Comic-Con video. Do you have any theories on how your character lost his arm, or why he held it in the video? I have no idea whatsoever about the arm. I just do what is written in the script. Lostpedia: Are you coming back to Lost in some form or fashion in the next two years? If so, what would you like to learn about your character most? ''' As far as I know, "Dr. Candle" will be back. As far as what I would like the character to do, I really don't know. I sort of enjoy seeing what the writers come up with each time. It's always been interesting. '''Lostpedia: What have you been working on besides Lost? Do you have any acting roles planned for the future? I have been doing a web series called "Gemini Division" with Rosario Dawson. I think it will debut sometimes in October. Lostpedia: Thank you so much for your help, Mr. Chau. ---- ---- As an addendum, a question was asked separately from the interview in order to clarify an unheard line.' Lostpedia: By the way, there has been some debate on Lostpedia as to the name of the woman whom Pierre spoke to in the most recent video. After the baby cries, he says something like, "Dammit unintelligible, just take him outside, please! I have one chance at this." Can you please clarify what name he said? Hi Sam. The name is "Lara." ---------------